Have You Ever
by Kawaii Angelwings
Summary: A story about Sakura and Syaoran's love life and how it change over a fight. Read to find out more. SxS


HEY YA ALL! This is a Li/Sakura fic as you all know. Ok. So Sakura and Li are like in middle school now and they're in grade 7. No wait! Grade 8 I mean. No. I'm right the first time. Grade 7. NO! Grade 8. Yeah. Now ok. ENJOY!   
  
Don't own CCS.   
  
Sakura Kinomoto has been dating Li Syaoran for almost 2 years, until 2 weeks ago. They had gotten into a terrible fight. Practically almost the whole school was there, watching them. Sakura couldn't remember what they were fighting about. She just had a gut feeling that she was right whatever it was about and that Li was wrong.  
  
Sakura is walking home from school right now. With a whole bunch of thoughts in her head. She was staring at the pavement, walking blindly home. She started to cross the street and all of a sudden a car horn sounded. Sakura didn't even bother to look up. Infact, she didn't even hear it! She just kept walking and the car kept honking it's horn as it close the gap between them.  
  
Li Syaoran wasn't walking to far behind when he heard the car honk it's horn. He looked up and saw that Sakura was walking on the road and a car was coming towards her and fast. He ran quickly over to her and pulls her away from harm. The car drove past them and shouted at the kids before turning back to the road. Li drag Sakura all the way across the street. Never letting go of her hand. When they stopped, Sakura looked up into Li's honey brown. "L..Li?" Sakura stuttered. "You should watch where you're going Kinomoto." Li said a bit coldly and he looked away. There was silence between the two. Sakura then notice that Li still had a firm grip on her hand. Li notice and let go. "Well, I got to go. Bye." Li said quickly as he turned and walk away.  
  
Sakura watched Li walk further and further away. She then yell, "LI! WAIT!" and ran towards him. Li stopped, but didn't look back. Sakura reached his side and asked quietly, "Um...Can we talk?" Li didn't reply and just shrugged. "Um..Let's go to the park." she said. He just nodded and they quietly walk to the park.  
  
When they finally arrived at the park. They notice that no one was there. No kids running around having fun. Nobody walking around. Just those two. 'I wonder where everyone is? There's usually lots of people here.' Sakura thought. They went over to a set of swings. Sakura sat on one of them and Li went to go lean on a tree. Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes. The silence was still hanging over them. The only thing that could be heard was the swaying of the swings, the rustling of the leaves. The wind made the near by cherry blossom tree's pedals blow all over the place. It was a beautiful site, but neither Sakura or Li was enjoying it.  
  
Sakura then found her voice and spoke. "Um...Li. I think we should have a talk. A long talk about us." she started. Li didn't say a thing so Sakura continue. "Um..." she started. 'What to talk about? What's there to say? I can't possibly apologize to him when I know I'm right!' "Hmph. Tripping over words Kinomoto?" Li said coldly. Sakura snap back to reality and looked at Li with slightly wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Li was turning back into that jerk she knew back in grade 4! She stood up abruptly and glared at him. "I think you own me an apology Syaoran." she said in a stern voice. Li snapped open his eyes and glared at Sakura. "I think you own me one Kinomoto." he snapped at her. Sakura was taken back but hid it. The silence hung over them once again. Neither knowing what to say.  
  
"Li, this is serious. Our love is serious and it's real. Let's try to fix it!" Sakura burst out. "I don't think we can." Li said in a quiet voice. "What?!" Sakura said as she took a step back. Li looked up at her. His eyes held love and a sad look. "Sakura, when couples go out for a long time. They start to get bored of each other and fights start to occur and all." he tries to reason with her. "What are you saying?" Sakura ask. Although she had a feeling in what's gonna happen next and held back her tears. "I'm sorry Sakura. It's over. Between us." Li said quietly and looked away. Sakura didn't know what to say. Li looked at her, and went over to stand in front of her. He cupped her cheek in his hands and stroke them. He then kissed her and pull away in a sec. He looked at her.  
  
"I know there's probably more we could say but, I think this is the best way. I don't know why. Just a gut feeling." Li said. He sigh and countinue, "You have to take good care of yourself. Especially when I'm not around." "But Li..." Sakura started but Li cut her off with another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him but he pull away in just a few secs. "Sakura, I'm sorry it had to be this way. If our love was meant to be. Then we'll be back together in no time soon." Li said as he started stroking her cheeks again. He pull away and went over to get his school bag. Before he left, he turned around and look at Sakura for the last time. "I'm sorry Sakura. But take care. Who knows, we might be back together soon. Only time can tell." Li said and paused. "Goodbye my cherry blossom." With that said, he turned around and left.  
  
Sakura watch Li leave. Walking further and further away from her. Walking away from their love. "Li...." she said to no one as tears form in her emerald eyes. She fell to her knees and looked at the ground. Tears started to shed as Li's word started to sink into her head. "No..No. It just can't. It can't be this way." Sakura said as she sobbed.  
  
Sakura got home at 7 and went straight to her room. Talking to no one. She practically threw Kero out of her room so she could be left alone.  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with Sakura.' Kero thought as he lay still as Sakura's dad came upstairs. He saw Kero lying outside of Sakura's door and went to pick him up. He knocked on her door. "Sakura? Honey. Open up." her dad said in a worry tone. Nothing came. "Sakura." her dad try again. "I think you should leave her alone...for now." Toya said, eyeing the door. His dad look at the door again and sigh. "Alright. I'll get started on dinner. Here." his dad said as he toss Kero over to Toya. "Where did this come from?" Toya ask. "My guess is she threw it out here for some reason." his dad said before he went downstairs to prepare dinner. Toya looked at Sakura's door and give a sigh. Then went to his room, with Kero in hand, to do his homework.  
  
Sakura burried her head into her pillow and cried. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing and the exact same question pop into her head. 'Why? Why Li? We were so perfect, but then we had that supit fight! But we can always fix that! Oh LI! WHY?!' She lifted her head up and looked at the picture in front of her. It was a picture of her and Li. At the beach in Hong Kong (is there any?). They were so happy. She saw the love in Li's eyes and how happy they were. She remember that everyone said that they were totally perfect for each other and that nothing can ever break them apart. No matter what. That's what she thought. That's what everyone thought for god's sake!  
  
"Oh Li. Do you know that, sometimes, it's just wrong to walk away when you think it's over when it's not. I wonder if you know that. I wonder if you know that, my world has gone upside down because of you. Because of this." Sakura said sadly. She burried her head into her pillow again, and soon fell asleep.  
  
The next day. Sakura woke up. She rub the sleep from her eyes and went into the bathroom to freshen up and got ready for school. She looked in the mirror. Her eyes were a little puffy, but not that much anymore. She washed her face and took a quick shower. She got change again and went back into her room. She brushed her hair and grab her bag. Toya knocked on the door before Sakura left her room. "Yeah?" Sakura ask quietly. Toya look at her with concern. "Um...You kind of chuck this stuff animal of yours outside yesterday." he said as he held out Kero. "Thought you might want it back." "Thanks." Sakura said sadly. She took Kero and chucked it at the wall where her bedframe was facing and left the room. Closing the door behind her. 'She is not feeling well today.'  
  
Sakura went downstairs and into the kitchen. Her father was already there. Packing her and Toya's lunch. "Morning Sakura." her dad said happily. Sakura nodded and took a seat and started eating her breakfast slowly. Her dad's smile turn into a frown. "What's wrong honey?" he ask. "Nothing." Sakura said in a flat tone. When she finish half of it. She got up and was about to leave when her father call her. "You forgot your lunch!" her father cried. Sakura went back and got it. Then she left. Her father went back to the kitchen and saw Toya. "There's something definitly wrong with Sakura." Toya said. "I know. But she won't tell me. Did she tell you?" his father ask. "Nothing dad. Nothing at all." Toya reply. "We'll try and talk to her tonight. How bout that?" his father suggested. "Sure." Toya said as he start eating his breakfast.  
  
Sakura went to school slowly. When she finally reach the school. The bell has already rang. She then started to pick up the pace and went to her first class. Tomoyo was already there, waiting for her. When she look at Sakura. She knew something was wrong. When Sakura took a seat next to her, Tomoyo ask, "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura look at Tomoyo sadly. "I'll tell you later Tomoyo." Then she looked away.  
  
Class was long that day. Well, it seems like it to Sakura. Sakura would look over to where Li sat. He wasn't there today. 'I wonder where Li is. He usually doesn't miss school.' she thought sadly. When lunch finally roll around. Sakura and Tomoyo went outside and sat in the shade to have their lunch. They ate quietly. Nothing was said. They finish shortly, Sakura ate only half though. Tomoyo look at Sakura with concern. "Are you alright Sakura? It's not like you to be so quiet." Sakura remain silent. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Tomoyo ask. "Oh Tomoyo. It was horrible." Sakura burst out. She was gonna start crying again. Tomoyo gave her a hug and pull away. "What's wrong?" "Yesterday. Me and Li talked at the park..." "Isn't that a good thing?" "No it isn't!" "Well, then tell me." "Li...he....he..." Sakura started to cry. Tomoyo hug her and rub her back. "What did he do Sakura?" "He...Oh Tomoyo! It's over! It's over between us!" Sakura cried. Tomoyo stopped rubbing Sakura's back and look at her in the eye. "What? It's over? Between you guys. Impossible!" Sakura sniffle. "It is. He said so himself." Tomoyo gave her a hankerchief and Sakura wiped her tears away. "I'm gonna talk to him after school. Giving him a piece of my mind for hurting you like this." Tomoyo said angrily. "NO! Don't!" Sakura exclaim. "But Sakura...." Tomoyo started. "Not now. Later and I'll go with you." Sakura said. "Ok."  
  
The day went by a bit quicker after Sakura told Tomoyo what happen. As days went by, Li hasn't shown up once for class. 'It's been almost a week and Li still ain't at school. What's going on?! Is he avoiding me?!' Sakura thought a bit angrily. At lunch. She told Tomoyo that she's going to Li's place and Tomoyo said she was coming with her.  
  
Sometime in last period. The teacher said that she had some sad news for the class. "I have some sad news for you class." the teacher, Ms.Fei said. The kids around the room started buzzing. All curious of what it is. "Li Syaoran is moving away and won't be with us anymore. He came today to say goodbye." Ms. Fei said as Li enter the room. Sakura couldn't believe it! 'He's moving?! AWAY?! FROM ME?! I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE HIM AGAIN!' Some of the girls in the class started asking why and Li said that his mother wanted him to come back to Hong Kong for a while. "He's probably moving because he doesn't want to see me ever again." Sakura said quietly. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and said, "We're gonna talk to him before he leaves. Don't worry." Sakura gave a little nod.  
  
After all the questions were answer. Li said, "Well, I'll have to go now. Gotta do somethings before I leave. So goodbye everyone. I'll miss you all and hopefully I'll come back soon. Bye." With that said he gave a wave and left. School went by ever so slowly that Sakura was sure that Li already left for Hong Kong already. Finally the bell rang and Sakura and Tomoyo practically ran out of the classroom. They ran all the way to Li's apartment. Sakura knocked on Li's door.  
  
"LI! LI! OPEN UP! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Sakura yell. Li's neighbour across the hall came out and saw them. "Young lady. The young man that live there already left. There's nobody there now." the elderly man said. Sakura looked at him. "What?! When?" "I don't know. Sometime this afternoon. Before you two got here." Sakura was shocked. She said a sad thank you and left with Tomoyo for her house.  
  
Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away,  
  
Though you think it's over,  
  
Knowing, there's so much more to say,  
  
Suddenly the moments gone,  
  
And all your dreams are upside down,  
  
You'd just want to change the way the world goes round,  
  
Tell me...  
  
When they got home. Sakura saw that there was mail in her mail box. She open it and took out some letters. Two was for her dad and the other three was for her. One was from Eriol and the other two was...from Li. "Li wrote to me. He must've stuck it in the mail box before he left." Sakura said. "Yeah. But why two?" Tomoyo ask. Sakura enter the house and close the door behind them. "I don't know." Sakura reply. She went upstairs to her room and Tomoyo close the door behind them. Kero was playing his video games again. "Oh. Hi Sakura." Kero said as he continue to play the game. Sakura ignore him and open one of Li's letter. She read over it and this was what is said:  
  
Sakura, My Cherry Blossom,  
  
Look, about that fight we had a couple of days ago. You know. I want to talk to you about that. I mean, what you thought ain't true ok. She's just some stupid insane girl from Hong Kong that I know from one of my old schools that claims that I'm her boyfriend. She has been trying to hook up with me for years! I don't even know how she found out that I was here. Look! Nothing she said happened. None of it! I swear! I would never lie to you! I told you already. You're my number one and always will be. No matter what. Look, if you forgive me and everything can be alright again. Then please meet me at the park, by the swings tonight at 6. We could end this fight there and talk about things. You know. Mainly about us. If you don't forgive me then...I don't know. Maybe it ain't gonna work out between us or something. Maybe you just don't want to talk to me or even believe me. I don't know. But if you forgive me then meet me there. Please.  
  
Love Always, Li  
  
04/18/04  
  
'So that's what we're fighting about. WAIT!' "Oh my god!" Sakura exclaim. "What is it?" Tomoyo ask. "This is definitly a missed mail!" Sakura exclaim. "What does it say?" Tomoyo ask. Sakura give Tomoyo the letter and she scan through it. "Oh my. We were at the mall that day. I think we even walk by the park but we didn't notice Li." Tomoyo said. "That's probably why he was miserable the next day. After that he just got pissed off when I ignore him and not talk to him. He probably thought I don't want to talk to him or something." Sakura said quickly. "Calm down. What does the second letter say?" Tomoyo said. "Second letter? OH!" Sakura grabbed the second one and open it hastily and she start reading the letter. This is what is said:  
  
Sakura,  
  
Our encounter a couple of days ago....I don't know what to say. I should probably start by telling you that I'm leaving today for Hong Kong. My mom called me and told me to come back. I know it's already May and June is coming up. I know that we're all suppose to be graduating soon. Anyways, I just want to say somethings I guess. I don't know what you did with that first letter I send you. You probably tore it up or burn it. I don't know. I was really sad that you didn't come. Me thinking that you didn't forgive me or couldn't care less about me. About us. About our love. But then, when it came to that akward meeting at the park that day. I could tell that you still cared...a little. But then...I don't know. I kind of don't know how I feel anymore. I'm kind of lost now. I don't know if I should continue with the relationship. Pick up from where we left off. I didn't know if I could do that. Then I thought. You probably hate my guts and you would forget about me and move on. You probably would and you wouldn't have trouble finding another guy. Well, like I said at the park. If we're destine to be together than we will. Maybe not now, maybe not next year. Who knows. Maybe we weren't even meant to be. But if we are, than faith will bring us back together and only time can tell us when we're suppose to meet again. Take care Sakura. My little cherry blossom.  
  
Li Syaoran  
  
05/01/04  
  
"I can't believe it. That's it. He left just like that." Sakura said sadly. Tears weld up in her emerald eyes. Tomoyo took the letter and skim through it and then look at Sakura. Seeing Sakura so sad made her heart break. She gave Sakura a big hug. "It's ok. You could cry if you want. Don't keep it in." Tomoyo said. "Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she burst into tears. I don't want this to happen! It's like one huge nightmare after another!" "It's ok." "It's not ok! It...it hurts. It really hurts. I know this isn't the road we're suppose to be taking. It's suppose to be just us. Together. And...and.." Sakura pause and said quietly, "I never told him that I was sorry. Maybe if I did, he wouldn't have left and we would be happy again." Tomoyo looked at Sakura and brush away some of her tears. "Sakura, I'm sure he'll write to you still. You could tell him in your letters. Who knows. He might come back soon and everything will be ok again." Sakura sniffle. "I hope so, cause I don't know if I can live without him."  
  
Later that night, Sakura got ready for bed. Kero was bugging her all evening. Asking her what's wrong. She finally had enough and locked him up in one of her drawers. She sat down at her desk and took out her pink, flowery, diary. She unlocked it and took out a pen. She started to write.  
  
05/01/04  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe what happen today. I now know why Li hasn't been in school for a while. He was packing. He left for Hong Kong today. He said his mom want him back, but I figure that it was something else. I guess the letter he left for me kind of explain it. But still, I don't want this to happen. I really don't. I want me and Li to stay together. Forever. But why did this have to happen? Why didn't I just listen to Li from the beginning! Instead, I had to be a jealous girlfriend. If only Li was here right now. If only this was all a dream. In this case, a nightmare. And when I wake up. Li would be here. Smiling down at me, hugging me, whispering comforting words, and telling me everything was alright. If only that was the case. But it's not. No matter how much I want it to. I would ask Li these questions right now if he was here. I would ask him, have you ever loved someone very much and then one day you totally lost them? Wishing that you still have a chance to tell them that you're sorry but you can't cause they're either gone or manage to isolate them from you? If he said yes then I would have said that, that's how I feel right now, about you and me. If he said no, I still say the same thing. Either way. I could even ask, have your heart ever been broken into a million pieces? Have you ever wonder what it would be like for you guys? Your future with that person? What it would be like? I tell him that I should know because I loved and lost the day I let him go.  
  
I know that this is wrong. I know that we should be together. I wonder why he can't see that? Everyone knows we're a match made in heaven. I belong in his arms and no one elses. No one can ever replace Li. No one. It was practically forever when I finally found him. He felt the same too. I would give up everything just to change this. Everything! I want to hear him say that he feels the exact same way as me. Saying that, you're right. We should be together. How can I be so blind to not see that? If only. Everything slip away from me in a matter of minutes or should I say days and weeks? Well, I better go to bed now. I'm tired and I have a test tomorrow. That's it. Nite.  
  
Sakura put the lock back on her diary and put the pen away. She open the drawer where she kept her clow cards and put the diary below it. Kero, who was lock below, thinks that this is an oppurtunity and try to fly out from there. But, Sakura close the drawer before Kero could even try to escape. She slip into bed and turn off her light. Closing her eyes, she dreamed to be reunite with Li again.  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry,  
  
Can't you see, 1 That's the way I feel,  
  
About you and me, baby,  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking,  
  
I should know,  
  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
Can't help, but think that this is wrong,  
  
We should be together,  
  
Back in, your arms where I belong,  
  
Now I finally realize,  
  
It was forever that I found, (Forever that I found)  
  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round,  
  
Tell me....  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry,  
  
Can't you see,  
  
That's the way I feel,  
  
About you and me, baby,  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking, (Taking.....)  
  
I should know, (I should know)  
  
Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
I really wanna hear you say,  
  
That you know just how'd it feel, (Oooo...)  
  
To have it all and let it slip away,  
  
Can't you see,  
  
And now that the moments gone,  
  
I'm still holding on somehow,  
  
Wishing I can change the way the world goes round,  
  
Tell me...  
  
Later on in the month, Li wrote to Sakura. She was so happy! Infact, that was the first time she has ever been happy after he left. Sakura ran up to her room and read the letter. It wasn't long but that was ok for her. "He might be coming home soon." Sakura said happily. "I have to tell Tomoyo this, after I write a letter to him first." She took out a pen and piece of paper with flowers on it. She put his letter aside and started to write.  
  
Li,  
  
Hey Li! It's so great to hear from you again! Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. So nothing to be sorry about. There's nothing really going on with Tomeda. It's exactly the same since you left. So no worries. Everything is just fine. Same old same old. I think I'm not getting the hang of math again, but Tomoyo is helping me. Other than that, everything is just fine. Are you seriously gonna come back for grad?! YES! I'm so happy! Everybody miss you so much. I miss you probably the most. Anyways, I'm doing fine. Like I said, math problems you know. LOL You don't have to worry about anything. It's ok. I mean, I'm just glad that you wrote to me. Really glad. I can't wait until you return Li. I so can't wait. It'll be like...old times. I wonder what you have to tell me that you can't tell me now. I'll wait. Wait until you return. So what sup with you? How's everything in Hong Kong? You have to come back soon k Li? I'll wait for you.  
  
Luv, Sakura  
  
05/24/04  
  
Sakura put the letter into an envelope and wrote the exact same address on the letter. "Whatcha writtin'?" Kero ask. Peering over her shoulder. "A letter." Sakura reply cheerfully. Kero look at her oddly. "Sakura, you ok?" Now it was Sakura's turn to look at Kero oddly. "Yeah. Why?" "Well, it's just that you haven't been like this since the brat left." Kero said as he sat in the thin air. Sakura got mad at that remark. "Li is not a brat!" Sakura burst out. Kero looked at her. "Ok then. You gonna mail that letter now?" Kero ask. Sakura forgot Kero's comment and went back to her cheerful mode. "Yep! I better go mail it now. Bye Kero." Sakura grab her bag and ran out her room with 2 letters in hand.  
  
Sakura went straight to Tomoyo's after the post office. She told her that Li wrote to her and and let Tomoyo look at the letter. "This is great Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily. "I know! I can't believe it. This might actually be our break through and then we'll be happy all over again!" Sakura said happily. "Too bad he didn't say when he's coming back though." Tomoyo said a bit sadly. "Just as long as he comes back, I'm fine with it." Sakura said. "I'm just wondering what he's planning to say to me you in person that he can't say over the letter." "It's likely that he wants us to get back together." "Definitly. What am I thinking?" "I don't know." "Well, I better go. I have to start dinner tonight." "Alright. Bye Sakura." "Bye!" Sakura exclaim as she ran out the door and all the way home.  
  
A week later, Li's plane landed in Tomeda. He went back to his old apartment. Everything was shipped over early so that it be there when he arrive. 'Sakura's right. Tomeda hasn't change a bit since I left.' Li smile. 'And I can't wait to see my little cherry blossom.' Li countinue walking around Tomeda a bit. He knew Sakura wasn't out of school yet. When it was about that time, Li went to Sakura's house and waited outside her door.  
  
Sakura walked home from school. Wonderin' when Li is gonna show up. 'Li. When are you coming back? Could you be lying to me after all? No way! You can't be. I just have to wait. Be patient Kinomoto.' Sakura skipped all the way home. She reach her gate and open it and went in. As she approach the front door. She saw a figure leaning against the wall with his eyes close, arms folded across his chest.  
  
'Oh my! Is it...is it Li? IT IS!' "Li?" Sakura ask happily. Li looked up and stood up straight. Giving Sakura a sexy smile. "Hello my little cherry blossom." Sakura was so happy that she ran into Li's open arms. "Li! I miss you so much!" Sakura cried as she hugged Li real tight. Li didn't seem to mind though. "I miss you too. I also love you very much." Li whisper into Sakura's ear. Sakura looked into Li's honey brown eyes. "We're gonna be together forever right Li?" "Always. Forever and ever." "Promise?" "I promise you."  
  
Sakura smile and the two lean in. Sharing a deep and passionate kiss. A kiss that Sakura have long for, for so many days, weeks even. Maybe even months. Their kiss deepend and it became even more passionate. Sakura hope that'll last forever just like their love. The two didn't care. Didn't care what time, the weather. Anything! All they cared about was each other.  
  
Forever and ever. Their love will last, never to be broken by anything, ever again.  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody, (Somebody...)  
  
Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry, (I'm sorry)  
  
Can't you see, (Oh...)  
  
That's the way I feel,  
  
About you and me, baby,  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking, (Heart was breaking)  
  
Looking down the road you should be taking, (Should be taking)  
  
I should know, (I should know)  
  
Cause I loved and lost,  
  
The day I let,  
  
Yes I loved and lost,  
  
The day I let,  
  
Yes I loved and lost,  
  
The day I let you go   
  
Whatcha think? I think it ain't one of my best, but I guess it still kind of works. So yeah. Review folks! 


End file.
